El pasado que remediar
by MikiPerver
Summary: Repitiendo mis acciones, remediando mis errores. (One-shot Aokise)


_**El Pasado que Remediar**_

En un tiempo anterior, Aomine tenía un admirador, ese era Kise Ryota. No se cansan de recordar aquella época, sobretodo Kise, que fue el primero en caer hechizado de Amor.

Cada uno constituido a su manera, personalidades importantes, diferentes que no por eso dejaban de hacer linda pareja. Al contrario, ellos eran como un rompecabezas de dos piezas distintas, juntos hacían la figura completa. Lo hermoso de estar unidos compartiendo un vínculo eterno.

Este par tiene su propia historia, asi como muchos otros en el mundo y una muy particular. Significa mucho porque les marcó un comienzo del que nunca se arrepentirían.

Sus movimientos, su estilo de jugar basquet, quizá su sonrisa amable de un joven soñador o los rasgos de su rostro. Eso que no va a entender jamás, lo que hizo a Kise amar tanto a un hombre desconocido que practicaba un deporte.

En el nuevo camino que descubrió, quería estar acompañado de Aomine Daiki, su ejemplo a seguir o para mas adelante su felicidad ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo conquistar a alguien como él si Kise era un inexperto?

Durante la secundaria, Kise se esforzó mucho para tener un lugar considerable en basquet y no era algo sorprendente porque en lo que se proponía conseguir, lo lograba. Solo que este deporte hizo la diferencia, hubo un personaje que marcó un cambio, que le hizo ver a un simple deporte convertirse en una parte importante de su vida, que era mucho mas interesante de lo que se puede imaginar cualquiera.

Llegó a él, formó un lazo de compañerismo increíble estando en un mismo equipo. Teiko fue y será un recuerdo importante a pesar de lo que haya pasado. Vestir las mismas camisetas, festejar las victorias, los golpes de cariño, las risas, los helados, las reuniones, la generación milagrosa, y luego el final que el destino ya pareció preparar.

Se armó de valor, aprovechando su momento a solas y en el medio de la cancha vacía con las mejillas ardiendo se lo dijo.

 _"Te admiraba, quise estar a tu altura y así sin darme cuenta conseguí mis propias metas. Siempre deseaba agradecerte, ahora lo estoy haciendo pero eso no es todo. Luego de que formamos un equipo, yo sin medir el tiempo descubrí que esto iba mas allá de admirar a una persona, me gustas mucho."_

Esperaba inquieto una respuesta, sus manos cubiertas de transpiración y temblaba un poco, con el corazón saliendo por la boca, los ojos cerrados con presión.

Aomine seguía encestando mas y mas tiros con una expresión oscura en su rostro. Es que se acercaba el final que el destino preparó, ya era tarde para cuando el se confesó.

No lo rechazó, nunca llegó a decirle si o no, lo que hizo fue ignorar la declaración de Kise y hacer como si nunca escuchó eso.

Los tratos seguían igual que siempre, aunque en esos últimos momentos de Teiko, Aomine estaba en una etapa confusa de la vida que llevaba respecto al basquet y no quería complicarse en una relación con alguien que no amaba. Se decía a si mismo que no estaba hecho para amar a nadie porque no tiene experiencias, que se aburre fácil.

¿Cómo puede decir que no es bueno en algo si no lo intenta? Él ya estaba convencido o tal vez era ese miedo que sentimos todos al experimentar el primer amor.

Por la parte de Kise, que ignore algo tan importante como sus sentimientos lo molestó demasiado. Lo amaba igual, no quería que todo el esfuerzo se echara al vacío. Debía sacar provecho de algo, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue molestarlo de una manera extraña.

Los días que Aomine iba a una cancha cerca de su casa a practicar, Kise se aparecía por media hora y lo miraba fijo mientras jugaba. Se sentaba en un lugar donde no estorbar, a pesar de que igualmente lo hacía incomodar al practicante por los ojos penetrantes que fijaba en él.

Algunas veces Aomine se acercaba para preguntar si quería jugar uno contra uno pero el rubio se negaba por mas que en el interior muera de ganas de querer aceptar. También solía acercarse para preguntarle porque venía a observarlo, pero Kise no decía nada.

Dos meses aproximados pasaron y esto de venir a observarlo se transformó en una molestia muy grande para Aomine.

 _"¿Quiere copiar mi estilo de basquet? ¿Soy tan admirable para él? ¿ O quiere que le responda sobre su declaración de amor?"_

La última de sus preguntas estaba mas cerca de las intenciones de Kise, aunque eso no era lo que su admirador quería hacerle entender.

No aguantó mas tiempo llevando el juego extraño y molesto de la mirada fija. Fue directo al grano preguntándole que era lo que buscaba haciendo eso.

 _"Quiero que intentemos llevar un noviazgo. No me interesan tus sentimientos actuales, no vas a saber lo que sientes si no lo intentas " "Yo pagaré las consecuencias si algo sale mal"_

Fue lo que Kise pedía muy decidido y confiado de que puede resultar ganar su corazón.

El moreno aceptó el desafío, no tenía argumentos en contra. Le gusto ese Kise decidido y serio en algo que no era basquet.

Aomine y Kise definitivamente no tenían los mismos sentimientos. Tenían en común la inexperiencia y el miedo. Estaban llevando la relación por diferentes formas sin saber realmente como hacerla adecuada.

Aomine hizo de las suyas, lo besaba con desesperación, se acostaba una, otra, y otra vez con Kise, que por cierto, en su primera vez para ambos Daiki no se apiadó y lo desrozó en la cama como si fuera comida para lobo.

Kise tampoco entendía bien que estaban haciendo. No hizo una sola queja, sabía que su chico estaba en una crisis extraña respecto al deporte que compartían y por eso dejó pasar las cuerdas flojas de ese "noviazgo" . Dejaba que haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo, si de todas formas no sabía controlar a un hombre tan apresurado y atroz. Continuaba apoderándose de cada parte de su cuerpo, la mayoría de encuentros eran para saciar su deseo de lujuria y placer. El problema era cuando Kise quería ir mas allá añadiendo cariño, el otro seguía con expresión fría sin mostrar nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿La crisis es tan intensa para el?

 _"Necesito que vuelva a sonreír en la cancha, con el equipo y en la vida"_

Fue tan vacío para Kise estar a su lado porque al principio era lindo pero después se transformó en un callejón sin salida lleno de enigmas sin poder sacarle esa mirada oscura hasta el último día que se disolvió Teiko.

Las cosas funcionaban mal en el equipo y las cosas acabaron allí. Imaginó que su Aomine iba a estar junto a el. Lo buscó abrazándolo por detrás esperando una respuesta.

 _"Ya olvida esto, va a ser pasado a medida que pase el tiempo ¿No te has dado cuenta que solo use tu cuerpo para mi propia satisfacción? No te amo, jamás voy a poder amarte, no existe nada en este mundo que ame tanto. Solo este deporte que me estaba aburriendo cuando me di cuenta que soy el único que puede vencerme. Adiós Kise."_

Él mas bajo lloraba a cántaros muy altos, no quería soltar ese amor. Veía como se alejaba por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Sabía todo. Usó su cuerpo, no lo amaba, entendía sus frustraciones actuales, y de igual manera lo amaba porque en el fondo creyó encontrar calidez. Lastima que no pudo concretar su objetivo ni tampoco ver una sonrisa honesta. Ni en el comienzo de la relación, ni en el final.

Entre ellos dos, Aomine volvió a ganar. Kise perdió el desafío, le tocaba enfrentar las consecuencias como prometió. Pasó meses deprimido sin hacerlo notar tanto, se apoyo en el basquet mas que antes, se hizo mas fuerte para mostrar a su ex equipo que el era él mejor en su estilo.

Su vida fue otra muy distinta luego de haber cargado con ese dolor de ser usado y desechado. Siguió creciendo mental y físicamente hasta por fin sentir el alivio.

Era tan fuerte como soñó, con un aura distinta al Kise de secundaria que conocían. Gracias a un equipo nuevo que lo fortaleció, unas fans que lo apoyaban desde que empezó el trabajo de modelar y que hasta el mismo antiguo equipo de Teiko reconociera que estaba mejor, eso elevó su autoestima un poco mas queriéndose tal y como era.

Ya no iba a dejar engañarse para que lo usen, esta vez aprendió de esa experiencia agridulce que en realidad lo había hecho pedazos cuando se dió cuenta tarde, pero ya no mas hablar de esa versión bizarra de Ryota del pasado, este era otro.

A diferencia de Aomine que no cambió ni un poco de lo que era. Seguía siendo el mismo que al final de la generación milagrosa.

En principio era mas alegre, el Aomine que enamoró a Kise, uno con potencial, con ganas de ser mas y mas fuerte. Hasta que logró ese objetivo ambicioso y se llenó de aburrimiento por ser el mejor entre todos, un monstruo que no imaginó convertirse. Expresión vacía, aburrimiento, vanidad, egocentrismo. Hasta la actualidad era eso, lo mismo que fue llevando el viento del pasado sin ningún cambio.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con cada uno de sus ex compañeros, todos estaban casi a su nivel en fortaleza respecto al basquet. Unas versiones mucho mejores. En cuanto notó eso no pudo evitar agradarle. Esa parte perdida de él revivió sobretodo con los nuevos rivales como lo fue Kagami, en ese aspecto estaba mas entusiasmado.

Saliendo de lo que era ese tema deportivo, había cosas que descubrió:

Sus compañeros de Teiko en el presente estaban satisfechos con lo que eran, lo nuevo que consiguieron ser ¿Y el? ¿Qué pasó con el que no hizo muchas relaciones con otras personas? ¿Qué ocurrió con la nueva oportunidad de resurgir y ser un nuevo Aomine? No construyo o destruyo nada. Centró su vida dentro del basquet olvidando lo demás y despertó cuando ya había pasado todo ¿Por qué no se dió cuenta de la mezcla que hizo?

Reaccionó y reflexionando sus actos pasados consigo mismo se percató que entre eso que pasó estaba una persona importante.

 _"Fuí un total estúpido en secundaria y ahora también. Estaba tan obsesionado por encontrar rivales dignos y frustrado porque practicar se torno aburrido que cargue toda esa culpa en Kise. Me desquité con un inocente y eso no me lo puedo perdonar"_

Hasta el hoy fue un completo idiota, era el único incapaz de superar el pasado y hacer una mejora de sus sentimientos ¿Por qué no fue siquiera un poco cariñoso con el cuando tuvo oportunidad? Ahora que ya no lo tiene ¿Cómo se supone continuar?

 _"¿Cómo hizo Kise para cargar con eso tan feo que le hice?"_

Una débil persona que al final descubrió sentimientos en su interior y su capricho de no querer olvidar el tiempo en Teiko, de no querer soltar esa etapa, de maltratarse mentalmente sobre su irracional comportamiento caído en Kise.

 _"Ese día nos equivocamos de resultados, perdí yo, no Kise."_

Corría desesperado por llegar hasta Kaijo y cuando se paró a esperar en la salida para encontrarse a Kise, vió algo que no le gustó ni un poco.

Kise estaba con su equipo caminando a la salida, reían a carcajadas de la expresión enojada del senpai Kasamatsu Yukio. Ver a Kise tan alegre rodeado de personas que le hacían bien puede parecer como un cuento de hadas con final feliz, aunque la verdad era que a el peliazul le molestó.

Otra vez ese sentimiento egoísta creció en Aomine haciéndolo enfadar consigo mismo. No soportaba verlo feliz, no entendía por que sentía eso.

 _"¿Por qué no lo dejo ser feliz con lo que tiene ahora? ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando? Justo cuando es tarde lo deseo tanto..."_

No controló su impulso, fue tras el y lo tiró del brazo para llevarlo a su lado.

El equipo Kaijo miro al entrometido con el ceño fruncido y molestos por la actitud estúpida de tironear a Kise de forma tan cruel. A este no le importaron esas miradas, escapó a las corridas de la mano con Ryota llevándolo a un lugar mas alejado.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre Aominecchi? -_ Preguntó extrañado.

 _\- Kise yo... -_ Hizo una pausa y sus lágrimas aparecieron. - _No sabes cuanto te necesito. -_ Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 _\- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -_

 _\- ¿Olvidaste nuestros tiempos en Teiko? -_

Sintió como su piel se erizaba al escuchar su pregunta. _\- Claro que no lo olvidé ¿Cómo piensas que puedo olvidar lo que pasé con mis compañeros? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo voy a olvidar cuando conocí a mi primer amor? -_ Sus lágrimas se aproximaban a caer con una sonrisa acompañada de dolor.

 _\- Entonces porque no intentamos volver a...-_ Su oración fue interrumpida por Kise impidiendo que continue.

 _\- No, eso no se puede hacer. No podemos revertir el tiempo y volver a ser los de antes. Tampoco me gustaría ser así. -_

 _\- Eso lo se, pero ¡Si podemos estar juntos! -_ Lo volvió a abrazar con mas fuerza acariciando el cabello rubio.

 _-Ya se acabó. Ese Kise que buscas no existe, yo no te amo. No te imaginas lo mucho que luche con todo eso. Hoy soy un nuevo yo, no busques a alguien que no existe. -_ Respondió separándose del abrazo y huyendo lejos de él.

Aomine estaba arrepentido, no terminó de decirle todo lo que tenía por decir. No se disculpo adecuadamente ni tampoco pudo recuperarlo. Lo que Kise dijo era cierto, el ya no era aquel ingenuo, esta vez no iba a querer tropezar con la misma historia.

¿Y entonces que piensa hacer? No quiere rendirse, aunque no pueda volver al pasado para cambiar sus errores quiere remediar la herida y también estar con el.

Lo buscó de vuelta. Volvió a encontrárselo para declararle sus sentimientos.

 _"Admiro como te superas cada día, llevándolo mas allá, me gustas. Quiero que intentemos estar juntos. No me interesan tus sentimientos actuales. No vas a saber lo que sientes si no lo intentas, yo pago las consecuencias sino funciona."_

A Kise le revolvió todo el estómago escuchar aquello. Esas eran sus palabras.

 _"¿Él está jugando conmigo? ¿Qué está haciendo?"_ Pensó desesperado y un horrible dolor familiar invadió su ser. Su reacción ante esto fue darle un puñetazo en la cara e irse sin decir nada. ¿Qué está pensando Aomine con esta locura?

Ya no planeaba sufrir mas, el rubio no quería caer de vuelta en su pasado. Por eso evadió lo que pasó continuando sus días entrenando junto al equipo con actitud como suele hacer.

Contra su oponente en la práctica del día, Kasamatsu, haciendo uno contra uno se pasaba el balón entre las piernas con rapidez para confundirlo y arrancar a toda velocidad hasta el aro encestando victoriosamente.

Durante el pequeño descanso que se tomaron con su senpai, mientras tomaban un poco de agua, Kasamatsu lo regañaba porque seguían estando esas chicas en la puerta de entrada que resultaban ser fans del modelo. De casualidad cuando hizo seña de saludo para ellas, visualizó en un costado mas alejado de las niñas a un hombre que lo miraba fijo, ese era Aomine. Según Kasamatsu, Daiki había llegado hace mas de 20 minutos.

 _"¿Y ahora que quiere hacer?"_

Pasaron 10 minutos mas y desapareció.

Así pasaban varios días de practica en Kaijo en donde Aomine se paraba a un costado alejado para observarlo fijo.

A Kise le recorrió un escalofrío desagradable porque recordaba que eso antes lo solía hacer el para llamar su atención.

Ya no podía aguantar mucho mas, estaba totalmente distraído en el entrenamiento y todo porque una persona lo observaba mas atenta que otras.

El senpai no tardó en darse cuenta la situación incómoda que pasaba su compañero y que por esa razón no avanzaba nada en las practicas.

 _\- ¡Tu idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces intimidando a uno de mis jugadores? -_ Preguntó a los gritos Kasamatsu desde la cancha acercándose al negro.

Aomine ya mas molesto por ese grito inrrespetuoso, se acercó a el también y lo tomó con fuerza de la camiseta.

 _\- ¡No te metas en esto! -_ Exclamó Aomine empujándolo con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

Kise con suma preocupación levantó a su senpai y le preguntó si se encontraba bien pero este pareció ignorarlo de la furia que tenía y entró en un enfrentamiento de golpes contra Aomine.

Ninguno de los dos se calmaba hasta que Kise se metió en el medio y los demás compañeros lo ayudaron a separarlos. Recién ahí por fin concluyó la pelea.

 _\- Salgamos afuera para hablar Aominecchi y por favor senpai no se preocupe que estoy bien. -_ Decía conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Ya a solas ellos dos:

 _\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ya aclaré todo la otra vez. Dejame en paz. -_

 _\- Kise... No quiero hacerte mal. -_ Intentó hacerlo comprender.

 _\- ¿Crees que con todo este juego no estas haciendo mal? -_ Suspiró conteniendo con mas fuerza ese llanto que estaba por escapar. _\- ¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que quieres intentar un noviazgo conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Como yo lo hice en secundaria? ¿Por qué estás copiándome? -_

 _\- Porque quiero remediar el pasado. -_ Respondió el negro haciendo una sonrisa corta.

 _\- Te dije que es imposible. Ya no somos de secundaria, cambié. No se tú, yo si. -_

 _\- Por eso quiero remediarlo. No voy a hacer las mismas idioteces. Era un mocoso insignificante que mezclo sus sentimientos con el basquet e hizo que todas sus desgracias caigan en un chico ingenuo como tu. De verdad lamento eso. -_

 _\- Si esto lo hubieras dicho cuando aún estábamos en Teiko funcionaría pero ahora ya no, entiéndelo por favor. -_ No aguantó mas y se largó a llorar.

 _\- Kise, tengo en mis recuerdos el esfuerzo que hiciste por acercarte a mi, hace poco lo descubrí, estaba en mi mente agendado y además valoro lo que progresaste con el balón. Fue una reflexión inesperada luego de ver a todos, me di cuenta que jamás voy a poder ser bueno en otra cosa que no sea el basquet. Lo que amé lo alejé de mi, no lo entiendo y por primera vez en mi vida descubrí que hay una persona la cual quiero amar y proteger, ese eres tú. -_ Lo tomó de las manos haciendo que este se sonroje por completo.

 _\- Te creo Aominecchi. -_ Contestó haciendo una sonrisa entre lágrimas. - _Se que no has cambiado desde ese entonces con respecto a tu forma de ser, lo noté de inmediato. Eres tan egoísta, idiota y vago como siempre lo fuiste. Aclaro que de eso también me enamoré. Era tan tierno para mi, no se por que. -_ Secó su rostro con la camiseta y continuó hablando. - _Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta: Tratar mal a los que te aman o amaron fue un error. Ahora si, me voy. Que bueno escuchar tus disculpas, adiós. -_ Se despidió Ryota dándose la vuelta, caminando lentamente mientras se le volvían a caer las lágrimas.

El corazón de Kise estaba muy acelerado, para el significaba que en el fondo todavía lo amaba pero si no lo dejaba ir, Aomine iba a seguir atrapado en el pasado, en un antiguo Kise que lo dejaba hacer cualquier cosa, que decía a todo si.

Pasaba de vuelta, ellos dos despidiéndose y alejándose. Esta vez con los papeles invertidos. El que sufría la carga era Aomine y el que se alejaba despacio sin decir mas era Kise. ¿Cómo se puede escapar del mismo destino? ¿Qué es lo que se debe romper para que no ocurra lo mismo que antes? ¿Cuál es la solución y el cambio?

Con el cuerpo inmóvil observando a la figura de Kise desaparecer en el camino. Los pies de este parecían estar pegados en el suelo. Su dolor interior, eso que alguna vez pudo haber sentido Kise en el pasado, palpitaciones y un llanto interminable. ¿Estaba pasando lo mismo o solo era el Karma cobrándole?

 _"No puedo dejar que ocurra de vuelta, si tengo la oportunidad para remediar, lo hare"_ Se dijo el mismo despegando los pies del lugar y moviéndose a velocidad para alcanzarlo desde una larga distancia.

 _\- ¡Kise! No quiero que se repita. -_

 _\- Aominecchi por favor, para ya. -_

 _\- esto es distinto yo... ¡Termine mi viaje al pasado y ahora estoy en la mejor parte! -_

 _\- No es cierto, esto es lo mismo que yo hacía durante la secundaria, insistirte en una relación y obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes...-_

 _\- Acabo de modificar nuestro destino, porque estamos en el presente, y en este día hermoso quiero contarte muchas cosas. Lo que mejoré en basquet, lo que te puedo enseñar, lo vago que sigo en cuento a mis estudios, hasta de las revistas nuevas que compré de mai-chan puedo describirlas. Y hay algo mas que te quiero contar mas que lo demás, es sobre tí. Gracias a ti me di cuenta lo errado que estaba en varias cosas, pude disfrutar una bella historia de amor y la arruiné con mi egoismo. Ya entiendo todo y quiero contarte una última cosa. -_ Se acercó al oído y le susurró algo - _Te amo, eres mi escencia, te necesito en mi presente. -_

Kise estaba entre los brazos de un hombre que tanto amó. No sabe responder a aquello tan bonito. Siente ese miedo que sentía en secundaria, no sabe si es un capricho del moreno o de verdad lo ama. No sabe como es ese "Nuevo Aomine" y le intriga saberlo. Quiere decirle que si y olvidar ese fallo que lo atormentó. ¿Qué va a hacer con esta propuesta de un mismo destino? ¿Le hará un final diferente?

 _\- Kise, algo mas para agregar. Es importante. Ahora que ya salimos de esa vieja historia y te estoy proponiendo una nueva, necesito aclararte algo: Estoy enamorado de este Kise. El otro es lindo pero no existe, quiero estar con la mejor versión que has hecho hoy. -_

Entendió la verdadera intención de Aomine después de cerrar esa vieja herida. Él quiere permanecer a su lado hoy. Ya no lo tomo como "tropezar con la misma historia" Esta es otra nueva que recién comienza. Por eso aceptó sus sentimientos con una idea firme en mente por concretar: Amar al nuevo Aomine.

 _\- Yo también Aominecchi quiero enamorarme de el nuevo hombre que eres. No me decepciones, te voy a dar esta oportunidad, veo que vas bien. Gracias por remediarlo todo. -_ Lo miró fijo a los ojos y con timidez lo recibió en un cálido beso haciendo llegar la calma, esperando por un futuro inminente.

 _ **Fín.**_


End file.
